


YOU

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: YOU [1]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Relationships, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Paganism, Platonic Relationships, Sex, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Matthew portals to the Herondale family home in Gloucestershire, craving his parabatai's company; as James reads as he always does, Matthew thinks about he and James's relationship, and James's character, and how much he is like his Father, Will. Matthew zones out and James has to being him back in a way that makes Matthew into a state only James can fix
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood/Thomas Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/Lucie Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Thomas Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: YOU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957402
Kudos: 23





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a searching work in a way, and, it develops more. This is a starting ground as such. There will be a part one and a part two xxx

Matthew wondered to himself how Mr and Mrs Herondale - James's parents, Will and Tessa - didn't have blood pressure problems with their family home in the Cotswolds been used as a hotel by any given people who could apparate into it. 

Matthew genuinely thought he had nearly killed Will five weeks ago when Will had came in to wake up his first born child - it been the second born child's birthday and Will had forgotten where he had hidden Lucie's birthday present but knowing that James knew - only to find James in bed with not just Matthew Fairchild, his parabatai, but with the additions of Christopher Lightwood and Thomas Lightwood.

More shockingly for the middle-aged man was that every other boy in his son's bed appeared to have some sort of clothing on, except for his son, who was sleeping with clothes on, as he always did, company in bed or not.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Will had howled. "YOU'RE NAKED IN BED WITH YOUR PARABATAI, YOU'RE COUSIN, AND THOMAS IS YOUR COUSIN TO BECAUSE HE'S GIDEON'S SON AND GIDEON'S BROTHER IS GABRIEL AND LAST TIME I CHECKED MY BLOODY SISTER CECILY HAS BEEN MARRIED TO THE ESSENTIALLY GERMAN GIT FOR THE LAST TWENTY-SOMETHING FUCKING YEARS!"

James had just laughed. "Come on, Dad." James by then had on a pair of trousers, but, not anything else. "Let's go and see the birthday girl."

Matthew, Christopher and Thomas's heads had turned to the side as owls did, observing prey in the night, as Will coughed and spluttered gibbish out of shock and unhealed bad temper, following his dearly loved but clearly agonizing first born child up to the second floor to his sister's bedroom.

"I take it this would not be the time to point out that from a anthropological point of perspective that William and Cecily Herondale are not even Welsh with their Father been basically Scandinavian with English skills and their Mother the daughter of a German and a half-native-welsh woman - mam-gu Lyn is only a quart Welsh then - then who ran a brothel in Liverpool?" Christopher remarked.

Matthew nearly pissed himself due to suppressed laughter. Thomas, stable and mature and wise, winked, his handsome square face glowing. He was essentially the male version of his Mother, Sophie.

"Funny then how Will was saying about immigrants the other day - all the Indians with cockney accents worse than Mum's when she doesn't speak posh - when his lot all are, then." Thomas remarked.

On the floor below, all Will, Tessa, James and Lucie Herondale could hear were Thomas and Christopher Lightwood and Matthew Herondale having double fits of what could only be described as absolutely hysterical laughter.

That night in particular, Matthew got away from his memories, the smile getting too big on his face, but, James didn't notice. He was reading a book that was written in Danish. Matthew felt slightly envious, wishing he could read fluently in another language, but, then, when he thought about it, he couldn't be bothered learning all of what was another language. 

Matthew wondered if it was a mistake, secretly coming down to the Cotswolds from where he, his parents, and his older brother Charles were staying in Idris for the next month on Clave business regarding a China and Russia that did not want to behave, finding themselves as Nephilim not very much liking being Nephilim and so going back to their pagan, naturalistic roots as bred Nephilim. Matthew was glad to be in a place where it wasn't talked about all hours of the day; his Mother had been kept up all night for repeated nights sometimes, full of people in the kitchen at their home in Idris, trying to organize a demonstrated policy on how to sanction and curb the behaviours of the rogue states without causing internal warfare.

Due to it all, Matthew had been craving James, his lilting accent; even though they were very, very well-off as far as finances went, you'd never be able to tell with James. He hated toffs, hated the upper-class palarvouring and misdemeanours, and, hated how all nephilim - in his opinion, apart from the internal family group been the Lightwoods, Herondales, Fairchilds and Carstairs - "act like syphilitic cunts". As a result, James sounded as though he was from Manchester. That was how Sophie, Thomas's Mother, described it. "Not Liverpool, not Scouse, not Birmingham, not brummy." Had been her thoughts. She had smiled at the son of the man she had once hated with a passion. "All the girls love a 'Chester accent. Best of all the British accents, the Manchester one."

In a way that truly would give Will a heart attack, Matthew wanted James to hold him. James, when in a moment with those he cared about, had a entrancingly naturalistic, animalistic way of communication. Little touches, sighs, glares, looks...holds. James always smelt clean, fresh, and he was as neat as a pin anyway. Matthew always wanted to be held sometimes by James. No on else moved around him like James did, touched him like James did, protected him like James did, owned him like James did. Matthew sometimes wondered where it came from, James's deep down internal gene, but, one day, he sort of had the answer himself from Thomas who got it from his Mother, Sophie, when they were all about thirteen.

She had been talking to Gideon, Thomas's Father.

"Dunno why Tess's worrying about James." Sophie had said. There was no way Thomas would lie. Especially not about his Mother to his best mates, Matthew, James and Christopher having had been his audience that day. "The silly cow said about could he possibly have autism."

Matthew remembered the horrific feeling that went through his body. It was nothing compared to how pale James's skin went at the revelation that his own Mother thought he might not be right in the head.

"I put her in her place." Thomas had relayed his Mother's words. "Silly bitch. Me Dad once said years ago about women gettin' fussy when their babies get older, but, I should have known she'd go funny. She's American."

The boys had laughed over that.

"Sorry, digressing too much." Thomas had dismissed with a grin before continuing. "If only the silly tart - bless her heart, I love her like me own, but, fucking hell - knew what Will did to Jem when he was the boys age...Will was obsessed with Jem. No other way of saying it. Absolutely intoxicated. Like Bonnie and Clyde; one couldn't be without the other, but, the most heartbreaking thing was, Jem was just fine without Will. Will, he...he used watch Jem sleep. Seriously, duckie. He never slept himself, so, he'd go up to Jem's room at just after Midnight and watch him until he woke up the next morning, saying that Jem had slept in, he was late, all of this. He was so lonely, so afraid, he just had to be near Jem. Wasn't right without him." Sophie had chuckled softly apparently. "Until Jem met Tessa - Will met Tessa - me and Tommy thought that one of them was a cows hoove."

"What's a cows hoove?" Christopher and Matthew had echoed to Thomas Gideon's words to Sophie.

James had scowled. "Aunt Sophie's saying that she and Thomas - dead one - thought that either Dad or his mail-order bride - one of them - was a cows hoove - rhyming with poof, poof meaning you're a homosexual man - and one of them held the torch for the other."

That had been the end of the conversation. There was too much laughing, too much chaos, too much silliness, but, later on, the thought flourished back in Matthew's mind. He couldn't help imaginging the sheer intensity that Will must have felt in emotion for his parabatai, because, in a way that could be described as alarming, it brought back all of Matthew's efforts over James, and, it frightened him. For Matthew realized that he had been just as obsessive, intoxicated, longing, lonely, hopeful, desperate...

But, what hit him the most, was that Will and Jem were young and were fresh from seriously traumatizing events in their life that changed them forever. They were damaged, and having to find out how to carry on with their abused worlds, all by themself and then navigating being together...

Does that mean there's something wrong with me? Matthew couldn't help thinking for a good three months afterwards.

Matthew had finally broken down and told James about it.

James had gazed at him for a long time, the two of them sitting as a epitome of blasphemy, bred Nephilim, in a ancient indigenous forest, full of trees with pagan runes carved into their trunks and branches with linens and jewelry hung from the branches, waiting to be collected.

"I should have loved you harder." James had eventually murmured, one of his hands coming to the side of Matthew's face and and holding it there.

Matthew often thought James was like his Father, but, Matthew knew that if Jem Carstairs had apparated across Europe to be able to be beside Will and have him hold him, Will would have jumped out of his skin just to hold him.

It seemed that James was not much like his Father at all.

"Matty?" James asked, but, Matthew was lost in his thoughts, and didn't hear him. James had stopped reading, his eyes getting tired, and he had instead found Matthew curled up in a catatonic trance, lost inside his mind. With James's accent that was natural to him, had been from young, because even Will didn't want his son sounding like a toff, "Matty" sounded like "Maddie."

James closed the book shut, and put the book on the bedside table on his side, the left side, before shifting closer to Matthew. "Matty?" James repeated softly. He pressed his nose and forehead up against Matthew's gently in the mannerism of the hongi, a internal indigenous and pagan greeting that spread across all the cultures and indigenous and ethnicities of the world. 

Usually that was enough to get Matthew to him, to get Matthew to focus in on James and James only. That night wasn't the night, though. 

"Matty." James found himself nearly on the edge of begging. He pressed up to Matthew in the hongi again, his lips brushing over Matthew's, and, he knew Matthew would hate him for the rest of the night if he did this, or bite him, but, James was steadily more and more disconerted by Matthew's state to where he couldn't control himself anymore.

James easily opened Matthew's mouth, his thumb slipping easily between Matthew's dry, cracking lips; the pad of James's thumb slid over Matthew's sharp lower teeth, and, pressing down, ever so slightly, his index hooking replacing the thumb to lower Matthew's jaw down, James angled his head and body before doing something that was entirely Welsh, and entirely Pagan. 

James had learnt it from Anna, who learnt it from her Mother, Cecily. "It's shows who is the one in control, the one guiding, the stronger." Anna explained it over a cigarette, her eyes gazing deep into James's. "It shows who submits, who, in a way, loves the other more, and, in a way, who protects the other more. It's a animal sense that we've never lost." When Anna specified "we", she meant the Welsh, involved in the world that her Mother came from.

James slipt his tongue into Matthew's mouth, swiping it over the roof of Matthew's mouth.

Suddenly, Matthew came back with a shocked moan and a tremble running through his body. James slipped out unhurriedly, and, one of hands curving around the back of Matthew's head, touching back of the back of Matthew's neck and some of his scalp, James pressed his nose and forehead up against Matthew's, performing the Hongi again.

Matthew breathed in un-relaxed shudders, his hands coming up and curving over the shape of the line of James's shoulders from his collarbones where the line of his shoulders became the curved line of his neck.

"Hey, it's alright, breathe..." James whispered. "You're so happy Mum's in town trying to stop Dad killing that plumber, Lowe, who won't come and fix the roof in the shed out the back."

Matthew came back around, looking up at James through half-lidded eyes. "What did you just do to me?"

"Brought you around." James nudged his nose against Matthew's, and, then, his nose slipped past Matthew's. Their lips brushed up against each other's, and, it made Matthew shudder.

"Jae..." He barely managed before James did the same thing again. His other hand coming up, his index and thumb fingers wrapping around Matthew's chin, his mouth coming open, and, James slid his tongue past Matthew's teeth and over the roof of his mouth.

Matthew shuddered a moan again, his back arching slightly up against James's body.

Matthew looked at James softly, breathlessly, as James rolled back over onto his half of the bed, letting Matthew be.

Matthew could barely think coherently; he was just lost. James gazed at him intently.

"Blame Anna for that." He whispered before moving back over Matthew's body again, Matthew not pushing him away, before his mouth pressed over Matthew's again.

This time, it was different. It was a kiss without being a kiss, it was...

"Hey." James hummed. "What's happening to you?"

A devestating heat was flooding Matthew's body, all rushing down to his lower body, and directly to a space hidden deep within the space of his abdomen. It made him hot and tight and he couldn't but want to writhe, try and get some relief.

"Oh, Matt, look at you..." James moved upward slightly, looking between he and Matthew's bodies at Matthew's now stark erection.

Matthew began to understand what was happening, what was going on between he and James.

"Jamie..." Matthew coaxed James's eyes back to his face. "Help me."

Matthew couldn't read James's expression for there was nothing to read on his face. 

"Well, don't then." Matthew suddenly snapped. Now that brought life to James's face as he was shocked. "But any native Welsh method to stop it, then?"

"Yes." James said, and, before Matthew knew what was happening, James had slipped down the covers of his bed a bit along with the waist of Matthew's sleeping trousers, and, his hot tongue and lips were pressed down to Matthew's abdomen, beginning the start of a claiming mark.

"Isn't that supposed to be on my neck?" Matthew gulped, leaning up on his elbows to see James. Matthew was familiar enough with the workings of sex - especially Native sex - due to Anna. As bizarre as it sounded, the sexual education of all of them - James, Lucie, Cordelia, Matthew himself, Thomas, and Christopher - had been taught to them by Anna over a period of time since they were roughly twelve years old and Anna always seemed to know, or, as intelligent as she was, worked it out logically in her head with her own smouldering understanding of human nature, and, either way, it was correct in the information she gave.

"But you've already got the mark of belonging to me on your neck, so, have this scar as a note to the next girl that's getting onto you." James murmured.

Matthew gasped out a moan from the wave that rushed over his being from James's words.

"You -" Matthew began, but, James cut him off.

"I know I'm not a liar when I said that." Matthew nearly trembled as the dark pink tip of James's tongue appeared and ran over a spot on Matthew's abdomen that his lips pressed up against one more time. Matthew knew James would begin to bite him any second. "I know about Marie and Clara and that other girl, Elena..."

Matthew's eyes slipped close due to the stinging but electrifying sensation of James's teeth on a very sensitive area of his body, crashing back down to the bed but his two hands coming to rest amongst James's black, curling hair.

A few seconds later, James took Matthew's other clothes of his lower body off, and, Matthew began to get frightened -

Matthew had to clasp a hand over his mouth as James's hot, excrucatingly hot, wet mouth wrapped around his tip, and, from that sheer contact, Matthew felt a enormous shiver run down his spine.

As James inhaled a breath, Matthew shook again at the vibrations against length, and, as James calmly began to bob his head down in Matthew's lap as though it was a natural process which he had done many times before, Matthew couldn't really cope with it. As a result, he soon came to a spot on James's bed linen between his legs, James having - knowingly, it seemed - pulled off in time so he didn't end up with Matthew's release in his mouth.

Matthew could barely understand what had happened that night. He had been thinking, and, then, James had been kissing him, then giving him hongi, and, next thing, Matthew knew he had grown alive from the contact, and, as a result, James had to do this to help him.

Matthew then realized what was frightening him. 

Did James do this just for the sake of it, or, -

"Stop thinking." James said, sitting up and straddling Matthew's naked hips. One of his hands curved around the side of Matthew's throat, and, he pressed his nose and forehead to Matthew's again. "Don't worry about the future, for there are things to come."


End file.
